tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fumiko Sasarai
Fumiko is a C-rated ghoul living in the 16th ward. She must live in a cave, because she's crazy. Appearance Waist length, slightly wavy light brown hair kept in a neat braid. Regular brown eyes. Wears rectangular glasses with amber-colored frames connected at the back by a thin gold chain. Has a tattoo of a dark blue crescent moon on her right cheek. Otherwise plain-looking face. Kakugan are somewhat unique in that they don’t form the same vein-like structures around the eyes that the typical kakugan would. Surprisingly curvaceous but generally wears clothing that makes it impossible to tell. Casual wear is always flowing dresses that reach to just above the ankle. Ghoul attire changes to a shorter, knee-length skirt and tunic in matching color (color varies from time to time). The tunic has a hole in the lower back for easy kagune release.Always accompanied by a white hood that also acts like a cape of sorts, like the thing this guy is wearing on his shoulders. Wears a pair of black cloth gloves with intricate patterns, largely containing words in some gibberish language, sewn into them in silver thread. The two central motifs sewn into the backs of the hands are an eye crying a stylized teardrop on the left hand and a set of balanced scales on the right hand. Her mask covers the upper half of her face and looks like an exaggerated flame, extending at the sides enough to cover her cheeks so as to keep her tattoo hidden (basically a slightly smaller version of this without the freaky eyes and two eyeholes). Personality Quiet, generally serious, and lacking humor. Puts on a normal face pretty well in everyday life, but suffers from severe delusions of possessing some sort of gift for magic. Dislikes fighting but will become vicious if put in a situation from which combat appears to be the only means of resolution. Pretends to “cast spells” while using her kagune to emulate the effects, like a child playing games. For example, she might cast a “wind spell to surround herself with a slicing maelstrom” and actually just whip her tentacles around herself in a circular motion. Fumiko herself is entirely unaware of her own self-deception and believes that she is accomplishing these feats with genuine magecraft. Naturally, she’s obsessed with fantasy genre anything, and she noticeably emphasizes this in her store. Has a distinctive fondness for chocolate, reading once that it was sustenance for a proper magician. Periodically eats a nibble or two, despite the disgusting taste, to “replenish her stores of magic”. Speaks in old-timey Japanese giving her speech an old English characteristic (thee, thy, dost, etc.) History In days of yore, there were many spellcasters, mages of great repute. Fast forward to the present day, and magic has been all but forgotten by the world. Only one remains to carry on their legacy. Apparently that someone is Fumiko. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Smell: Able to identify the species as well as who it might be (if the scent is familiar to her) of anyone within a 2 or 3 meter radius, basically in enough range that she can sniff out anyone who enters her shop. Fine Kagune Control (Non-combat): Use of her kagune in countless mundane spells has given her a great deal of precision for non-combat tasks like picking up objects. Combat: : Strengths: Above-average regeneration as expected of Rinkaku ghoul. Tentacles are fast (comparable to an Olympic level sprinter), have exceptional range (~12 meters to start), and can be regenerated quickly. : Weaknesses: Tentacles are incredibly brittle: easily broken, cut, or blocked. For reference, a single tentacle can only support Fumiko’s weight for about 5 seconds before snapping. Due to the grandiose nature of her “spells”, she tires easily, comparable to an Ukaku in stamina. Basically no experience in hand to hand and very weak in terms of strength in her actual body. A decently muscular CCG investigator could probably overpower her by themselves if measured by pure physical strength. Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Three Rinkaku tentacles in the typical red. One of them is a very basic tentacle that she mostly uses for mundane tasks but can be used in a pinch for combat. The other two look like a set of red orbs in a chain-like shape with a sharp hook, like the toe of a velociraptor, at the end. Strengths: See combat strengths Weaknesses: See combat weaknesses Threads Relationships Quotes Trivia